


Finding Spock

by Mari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, REALLY Alternate Original Series, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari
Summary: This is probably only interesting to the person I wrote it for and a few friends. Sorry, browsers of the ST:AOS tag! I had to put it somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



> Happy Galentines Day, my dear, dear SharpestScalpel! Star Trek in all its many forms has brought me so many wonderful things, but you are the wonderful-est. I hope this makes you smile.

“So what did you think?” Tina asked, as the credits finished rolling. She and Spock - and Darcy, of course - were in her quarters, testing out her new sectional with a viewing of an old, old movie. It was an animated classic called _Finding Dory_ , which Spock had picked, claiming the choice was for Darcy’s benefit. Keeping a straight face was something Spock was very practiced at, of course, but Tina was still impressed with how bland and disinterested he could look while pitching the idea that an infant would learn valuable information about the study of oceanography on historic Earth from a cartoon about talking fish.

And Darcy, predictably, had barely looked at the screen, having spent the whole time either nursing, or asleep against Tina’s chest. But the movie was really good, and the couch was performing well. It was a little too big for the space, but Tina liked that it had a chaise on one end, so she could stretch her legs out. Though from the rapturous way Spock had sighed when he settled into the seat and put his feet up, she was pretty sure he was going to be hogging it every time he was over. 

Spock frowned - well, almost frowned - at the now-blank video screen in consideration for a moment. “The narrative was inconsistent, with an odd emphasis on the importance of the protagonist locating her biological family, despite the rest of the story pointedly illustrating again and again the validity of a found family.”

“Mm,” Tina said. She let a silence build between them, waiting him out.

“It was… Affecting,” Spock said. “I found the ending very satisfying.”

Tina smiled at him. “Yeah, me too. It was silly, but satisfying.”

“And the septopus was amusing.”

“Agreed,” Tina said. “Hey, can you take this baby? I need to move around for a few minutes, or I’m going to lose all feeling in my extremities.”

Spock held his hands out immediately, and Tina thought that next time she’d have to remember to give him the baby at the _start_ of the movie. He never asked to, but it was obvious how much he liked holding her, and Tina was always happy for a break when she could get it. Not that she didn’t completely adore her daughter - Darcy was, Tina was pretty sure, the best baby that had ever existed - but she spent a _lot_ of time holding her.

Tina carefully transferred Darcy into Spock’s arms. The baby scrunched up her face a little, and squawked as she was handed over, but her eyes stayed closed, and her tiny forehead smoothed out as she relaxed back into sleep, cradled against Spock’s chest.

Tina stepped back and stretched, joints popping. “Are you hungry? I could definitely eat.”

“I am not in need of refreshment,” Spock said, very quietly. He tipped his face down and smelled Darcy’s head. “I will hold her so you can eat something hot, if you like.”

“That’d be great, thanks.” Tina leaned down as she passed behind Spock on the way to the replicator, bending over the back of the couch to get a whiff of Darcy’s baby smell for herself over his shoulder. She straightened, pausing with her hand still on the upholstery next to Spock. “You know I’d make a trail of shells for you, right?”

“That would be a waste of your efforts,” Spock said. “It would be impossible to make a trail of shells in the void of space, much less across realities, as might be very necessary were I ever to become lost.” But he bent toward her as he said it, his cheek brushing almost casually across her knuckles.

Tina smoothed the hair at the crown of his head, a brief caress, and Spock tolerated it. “Still, though. I would find a way to make a path you could follow back to us. I mean, you know. If you wanted to follow it.”

“Yes, I know,” Spock said.

Tina resisted the urge to hug him by focusing on the dizzying myriad of possible meals she could eat if she didn’t need to be holding a baby in one arm at the same time. Messy hot sandwich? Pasta? No! Soup! Definitely soup.

Mind made up, Tina stepped up to the replicator and started scrolling through the menu. She hummed along with the beeps as she programmed in a nice, rich broth and slurpy noodles, the kind that could splatter hot liquid everywhere.

Thus distracted, she almost missed hearing Spock, murmuring quietly against Darcy’s fuzzy little baby scalp, “I would never stop looking for you.”

But she did hear it, and she decided right then and there that Spock could hog the chaise as much as he wanted, forever.

Or at least until she replaced the sectional again.


End file.
